Winter McCurdy
|image = |Gender = Does Winter sound like a guy's name? No. But if you must ask, Female. |Age = 17 |Hair Color = Brunette |Eye Color = Dark Brown |Birthday = June 12th 1995 |Height = 5" 9 |Weight = Do you care? |Address = A place in LA |Occupation(s) = Student |Aliases = Winter |Family = Zora McCurdy (Mom), Blake McCurdy (Dad), Mary McCurdy (sister) |Friends = Jade West, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver (sometimes), Terra Eastgrove |Relationships = Later K? |Pets(s) = None |Enemies = Trina Vega, Tori Vega, Heather Pederez, Beck Oliver |Interests = Acting, Singing, and being crazy |Education = Hollywood Arts |Talent = Acting, singing |Weaknesses = Annoying, rude, wannabe people. |First appearance = My birth |Last appearance = My death |Portrayer = Hedgie & Caitlyn Taylor Love}} OOC: This is in work. So yeah Appearance Hair Colour: Brunette Eye Colour: Dark Brown Trademark: Me Speaking Out I love fashion. I love my hair. I think that's enough. Family Zora McCurdy She's my mom. Blake McCurdy He's my dad. Mary McCurdy She's my litle sister. History I was born in the UK, but when I was 4, I moved to LA because my parents wanted to travel to LA, and live in America. I speak without a UK accent nowadays, but I will always remember the busy streets of UK. I went to Sherwood Elementary School, then I went to Sherwood Junior High, then Sherwood High, and then I came here. I was obsessed with acting and music, that after school one day while I was at Sherwood High, my Creative Arts teacher suggested I audition, it was my last few days of 10th. So, I decided to do part of a play I was writing, and perform it for Helen. So, I passed, and that's it. Personality I have a weird obsession and habit to speak out for myself. While at times it may be negative, other times, I am positive. Like people who talk in class during a lesson, I just lose it, and tell them to shut up and pay attention. But at times, if I think someone seems nice, I talk to them, and if they turn out to be a b***h, then Sayonara, if they turn out nice and cool, then they are my friend. If you call me rude or mean several times, then I'll punch you. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Nice. But kinda annoying. Beck Oliver Boring. Obviously a player. Cat Valentine Sweet. But annoying. Jade West Mean. But my kind of person. Robbie Shapiro Annoying. Lose that Puppet. But I like him. Tori Vega God. Most annoying talentless brat ever. Trina Vega I rather die then spend a minute with her Other People Terra Terra is cool, I like her. Heather Pederez She's like Trina. except she doesn't get in everyone's faces about her talent. Hailey Conard I love her hair, and she is nice, and cool. Anastasia Moskal She's cool, and I trust her. Bully -_- Oh my God... -_- Ugh -_- Gallery 1ff55718cabd9d6e419c46a25dcb4cdb.jpg Normal 9cc85fac06a011e1abb01231381b65e3 7.jpg Normal 4f1dcf907ab711e1b9f1123138140926 7.jpg Caitlin-taylor-love-jjj-interivew.jpg Normal b9d26be809dd11e1a87612313804ec91 7.jpg Normal 5aac961a05dd11e19896123138142014 7.jpg Normal 958172a006a111e1a87612313804ec91 7.jpg Normal b26cd9d005e411e180c9123138016265 7.jpg Trivia *I am not related to Jennette McCurdy. Shocking right? *I love acting more than singing. *People say I look like Caitlyn Taylor Love, and I take that as a complement. *I have an obession with the Hunger Games. **And for the record, I still think that Katniss should have married Gale, **I absolutely f**king hate Peeta. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Winter McCurdy Category:Females Category:1995 Births